


easy like

by cluelesskaru



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Lazy Sex, M/M, Making Out, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Service Top, Switching things up, i wanted it to be cute but lol, they kiss a lot idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesskaru/pseuds/cluelesskaru
Summary: morning breath be damned, woong refuses to start any sunday without getting his good morning kisses first.





	easy like

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to post this for woong's birthday but then i got too hyperfixated with it and could only finish it now??? 
> 
> big thanks to cam for being the loveliest beta reader and to mac for being the biggest cheerleader ever. this ones for you two!
> 
> it's late and i'm exhausted i'll look at it again in the morning sorry~

woong stirs, still half-asleep, and grumbles. the kiss woojin just gave him landed on his cheek instead of his mouth and his sleepy brain takes a moment to process what's happening. he moves his face and his lips end up somewhere on woojin's face instead of on his mouth. he tries again, moving a small ways up, and ends up kissing woojin's eye.

it's sunday morning. even from behind his eyelids, woong can tell that the bedroom is far too bright for him to open his eyes, so he doesn't.

they must've forgotten the curtains open last night and it's probably around eight from the way the sun is blasting in, meaning is far too early for them to be awake. if woong keeps very still and stops trying to find woojin's mouth, maybe he can fall asleep again and stay that way until at least eleven or something.

woong is almost dozing off again when woojin shifts and grumbles next to him, pressing their faces together. he sighs with resignation, coming to terms with no more sleep. woojin untangles his arm from around woong's waist to cup his face, tilting his chin up. woong hums sleepily, might as well. he licks his lips and is ready and waiting when woojin first runs a thumb over his mouth and then finally kisses him.

it's a slow and long close mouthed kiss, a good morning one. woojin pulls away after a blissful moment and noses woong's cheek. "morning, baby," he whispers.

woojin's voice is still rough from sleep and a pleasant shiver runs down woong's spine at the sound of it. woong leans in blindly, and ends up kissing just the corner of woojin's mouth. he whines with frustration and paws at woojin's stomach. 

there's the rustling of sheets and woojin pulls his arm from underneath woong's head and now, somewhere above, he chuckles. woong turns to bury half of his face on his pillow and grumbles in protest. he's too sleep-heavy and fuzzy around the edges from tiredness and he would like to have his good morning kisses without the teasing on the side, thank you very much. 

woojin presses his lips on woong's cheek again, this time quick and light and it makes him open his eyes slowly. if woojin decides not to be a terror this morning then, and only then, woong is willing to wake up and spend time with him. once his vision adjusts to the light, woong looks up and finds his boyfriend peeking curiously down at him, head perched on his hand and elbow against the mattress.

"hi," woojin says with his normal tone, voice a bit clearer already.

woong only hums in response. he rubs the sand out of his eyes with one hand and then rolls onto his back, looking up at woojin. he paws at his boyfriend's stomach. words are overrated, woong muses. he will get what he wants anyway. being as well versed on sunday mornings as he is, woojin smiles fondly and uses his free hand to cup woong's face and rub his thumb across his cheek.

woong closes his eyes, basking in the attention he wanted. he could fall back asleep like this, to the feeling of woojin gently tracing his mouth, then his eyebrows, fingertip sliding down the bridge of his nose and then booping it. after a moment woong opens his eyes and tugs woojin's shirt. he doesn't really want to fall back asleep.

woojin chuckles lightly. he knew what woong had wanted from the start, but he's always woken up faster and used that against him. even with his evil disposition, woojin leans in and places a kiss at the tip of woong's nose, followed by a long kiss on his forehead that makes woong hum with content. _ this _ is what he wanted. woong circles his arms around woojin's neck, holding him close, and then tilts his chin up to show what else he wants.

woojin complies and kisses him slow and long. woong wiggles his toes with pleasure, feeling all glowy and warm with the attention. he opens his mouth and buries his hands in woojin's hair, tugging him closer still. morning breath be damned, woong refuses to start any sunday without getting his good morning kisses first. woojin gets the message and moves to settle himself between his legs and slides his tongue inside woong's mouth.

woong opens up with a hum. his thoughts are still sleep slow but his body is always ready for whatever woojin gives him. he wraps his legs around woojin's hips and moans when his erection presses against him. he loves feeling woojin against him, his weight on top of him, the way they move together. woong burrows his hands inside woojin's shirt and rubs his over his torso, just the way he likes it. he trails his hands all over, feeling the ridges of woojin's muscles and how his stomach jumps when woong only uses his fingertips to trace his skin.

woong pulls away from the kiss and bumps their foreheads, "take your shirt off." 

it's the first thing woong says since they woke up and he already sounds wrecked, be it from sleep or the way his throat is dry. his shaky breaths echo in the silence of the room, but woong doesn't care about how he sounds right now, though, all he cares about is being able to touch his boyfriend more.

woojin doesn't even blink before sitting back on his ankles and pulling his shirt from his back in one swift movement. how readily woojin does as he's told makes woong laugh breathlessly; woojin is always at his horniest in the mornings. woong sits up too and runs his hands from woojin's collarbones, through his nipples, down to his stomach. woojin closes his eyes at the touch, but he doesn't look nearly as affected as woong himself, who's trying to regulate his breathing, feeling close to hyperventilation. he hooks his fingers on each side of woojin's waistband and tugs. 

he stops and waits, not sure what for. all he knows is the anticipation killing him, making it hard to breathe or think. he's waiting for woojin to grab him by the wrists, maybe? for him to push him back against the bed? any of these things, but.

when woojin does nothing to stop him, woong swallows dry and runs a thumb through the trail of hair going downwards from woojin's belly button and tugs at his underwear just the littlest bit.

woong closes his mouth with another gulp, unaware that his jaw was slacked, and licks his lips before looking up at woojin. his boyfriend is looking at him with half-lidded eyes, hair falling across his brow messily. he's waiting. 

"want me to help you out with this?" woong asks, out of breath.

woojin puts his hands on woong's shoulders and pushes him against the mattress again, settling back between his legs. without a word, woojin takes woong's hands from his waistband and then presses them together above his head.

woong lets out a puff of air, searching woojin's eyes from any sign of what he might do next. this is familiar and woong feels his head start to empty out. his heart is beating so fast that he closes his eyes for a moment, trying to get it to slow down. woojin squeezes woong's wrists lightly one last time before letting go. he nods to himself when woong doesn't move his hands even after they're free, keeping them above his head.

he leans in and starts littering kisses all over woong's face, hands sliding down his torso. woojin has always had a thing with woong's stomach. he pushes himself away only to look down at it as he pushes woong's shirt up and out of the way, leaving it hunched under his armpits. 

"pretty," woojin mutters to himself.

woong does his best not to squirm as woojin presses an open mouthed kiss on his tummy and nips on the little belly fat under his belly button. woong's still reeling from it when woojin comes back up to kiss his him hard on the mouth, rubbing his hands over his soft stomach. woong gives in and squirms, far too ticklish. woojin _ always _does this to him. woong feels himself go tense at the touch and woojin snorts against his mouth. he's just being mean now. woong lets out a frustrated huff when he ends up kissing woojin's smiley teeth because of it. 

_ "stop," _woong whines, wanting nothing more than to be able to squish woojin's cheeks between his hands in protest, but knowing better than to move them from their position above his head. he's more than used to the rules.

woojin dives into a deeper, harder kiss, moving his hands up from woong's stomach to roll one nipple between his fingers.

woong arches his back with a whimper caught in the back of his throat, too lost in the kiss to do anything, too obedient to lower his hands and do anything with them.

when woojin pulls away and drags his lips down to his neck, woong is already gasping like he just ran a marathon, and then he's panting even harder when woojin slides his hand down his side and starts kneading his ass. he knows he's getting worked up embarrassingly fast and he sees it in woojin's eyes the moment he notices that, too.

"are you okay?" woojin asks against woong's neck, hand now rubbing circles on his ass.

"sure." woong licks his lips and swallows dry, voice shaky.

woojin pulls away and looks down at him with a frown. "do you need anything?"

a litany of possible sexy answers run through woong's mind without effort, but he ends up nodding. "i think i'm a little dehydrated."

he doesn't have to elaborate. woojin gives him a quick peck that woong tries to follow but in a blink woojin's gone from between his legs and out of the bedroom.

woong sighs and stares up at the ceiling. what a way to kill the mood. the cold air hitting his bare skin and the places in his neck still wet from woojin's kiss make woong's nipples stay hard and he squirms in place as he waits. he keeps his arms above his head in an attempt to show that he's still being a good boy, but he knows that he just worried woojin with his pathetic panting and that he's now in Worried Boyfriend Mode, which is a woojin setting that is very hard to override. woong can hear him going through something in the kitchen and sighs. he looks at the alarm clock on the bedside table on the left, it's 8:43 am, so he was right about it being too early to be awake.

and of course woong's absolutely right about Boyfriend Mode. woojin jogs back into the bedroom with a 500ml water bottle in his hand and he sits on the edge of the bed instead of joining woong back.

"drink all of it." woojin holds the bottle out, which means woong has to actually reach down and take it, moving his hands from the position woojin wanted him to keep them at not five minutes ago.

woong sits up with a sigh, his shirt falling back down to cover his torso on its own. deciding that this is the best way to please woojin, he starts downing the entire bottle dutifully and woojin nods, satisfied.

"stay there."

woong hassles to finish his drink and tries to grab woojin before he gets up, "wait—" he says with a strangled voice, but he's not fast enough. 

woojin doesn't even look back as he heads to the bathroom, closing the door behind himself and woong tosses the empty bottle to the side and flops back on the bed. he looks down on his now deflating dick and pouts. "sorry, buddy."

he stares at the ceiling and lets his mind wander, trying to pick up any sounds from the bathroom with no avail. all he can hear are the birds chirping somewhere outside their window and the traffic sounds from the busy avenue bellow. woong pouts further. he already got his morning kisses, yes, but also, his boyfriend is hot as fuck — that's literally all the reason he needs — and, mind you, woojin is _ always _ hot. instead of getting used to it, woong is just sort of always lowkey thirsting after his boyfriend. it's a tiring way to live.

as if to prove further that woong can never know peace, woojin comes out of the bathroom fixing his crotch in his underwear and woong perks up again.

"hey," he uses his best cute smile. "get back here."

woojin snorts but complies, climbing back on the bed and flopping next to woong close enough to throw one leg over him. he bumps his forehead on woong's cheek and turning his head to press their mouths together is so easy that woong barely registers doing it. 

like an octopus, or maybe an overly affectionate cat, woojin throws an arm over woong, pulling away from the kiss to go back to nuzzling the entirety of his face on woong's cheek. woong laughs, turning to his side so they can mush their mouths together instead.

"you okay?" woojin asks against woong's lips. it's ticklish and woong kind of feels overwhelmed again.

he hums and nods, sliding down to hide his face on woojin's bare chest for a moment. he lets himself breathe in the smell of woojin's warm skin and feels himself relax all over. he starts kissing a trail up woojin's chest and runs his lips just over his collarbones. woong's still kinda sleepy, but also— he cups woojin's jaw and moves up to kiss him again.

woojin just lies there and lets woong do whatever he wants. woong knows woojin is acting like this because he doesn't want to overwhelm him again; but that's fine, it really is. all woong has to do now is be the one to get woojin worked up. he gets a hold of woojin's thigh and flips them over so he's on top of him and between his legs.

woong looks down at woojin in their switched position all smiles and sparkly eyes, feeling so proud of himself for manhandling woojin successfully for once. woojin just lies there, brown hair ruffled and eyes so soft in all of his shirtless glory. woong cocks his head to the side in question, but woojin just keeps looking at him.

"what?" woong asks, feeling flustered from the stare.

woojin shrugs. his arms are lying there on his side, loose and comfortable. his legs spread wide, relaxed and still, so woong can rest between them. woong feels his jaw go slack and something stutter in his chest. it's just. woojin is just lying there, all comfortable and waiting and he's so, _ so hot. _

woong gets this thrill over being on top of woojin like this. he knows woojin is letting him do whatever he wants, and that he's not only letting him, but trusting woong will make him feel good, too. 

with a new goal in mind, woong moves to suck on woojin's neck and grinds down on him at the same time. it earns him a grunt and woojin's hands fly to hold him by the hips. woong giggles and ruts against woojin once more for good measure. he knows what he's doing. he not only got woojin to move, but his boyfriend is getting hard again; it seems that not even momentary worry is enough to completely kill woojin's morning wood.

woong goes back to woojin's mouth and focuses on kissing him silly. he bites on woojin's bottom lip and then sucks on it, getting a nice easy rhythm of grinding down on him that woojin starts following with no resistance. the friction feels good enough that woong doesn't bother rushing things.

he runs his hands over woojin's muscled stomach, enjoying the way it jumps when he presses their crotches together and circles his hips. he debates whether he should just keep doing this, but then decides he wants to touch more of woojin. he easily slips a hand inside his pants and closes his fingers around his length. woojin gasps and grabs woong's wrist, sitting up. it's not that he wants woong to stop, he doesn't push him away at all, but his eyes are wild and dark. he looks ready to jump woong. so woong clicks his tongue in disapproval and shakes woojin off, using his free hand to press down on his navel until he lies back down on the bed. 

"let me do this," woong says before pushing woojin's sleep shorts and underwear down at once.

the whole time woojin only stares at him, entire body tense in expectation. this won't do. woong runs his hands over woojin's tummy until he relaxes back. then, and only then, he wraps a hand around his dick again and holds it at the base, feeling the weight of it on his palm. woong smiles sweetly, looking right into woojin's eyes as he leans down and places a kiss right at the tip.

woojin groans, throwing his head back.

woong pouts and pinches the inside of woojin's thigh. he yelps and looks down at woong, wide eyed. that's so mean of woojin, not looking at woong while he works. still shaking his head with disapproval, he tugs woojin's pants off his legs and pulls them down and away, taking his sweet time running his hands all over woojin's calves and then his inner thighs.

"just keep your eyes on me, okay?" woong asks once woojin is fully naked in front of him.

woojin nods and leans back on his elbows so he can look right at woong's eyes as he makes himself comfortable between his legs. woong takes a hold of woojin again and licks him from base to head, never breaking eye contact. woojin's breath stutters and he squirms, unable to stay still like he's supposed to. woong tuts and rests his head on woojin's thigh, nuzzling his cheek on woojin's dick. woojin has to be good, otherwise woong just won't give him what he wants. 

"pet my hair," he demands, and woojin almost jumps to do it. his fingers tangle on woong's hair at first and woong hisses in warning, but then woojin starts petting the back of his head and woong smiles, preening at the attention.

woong kisses the tip of woojin's dick again as thanks and then puts just the head inside his mouth, swirling his tongue. he knows to do it just the way his boyfriend likes it. as if on cue, woojin moans long and breathy, sounding relieved. it makes woong smile with his eyes. he closes his fist around the base and puts as much of woojin inside his mouth as the position allows him, using his hand to pump the rest. he stars bobbing his head shallowly, finding his rhythm. woong stops moving right after, though, when woojin's hand goes slack and he stops petting his hair.

woong immediately gets both his hands and mouth away from woojin, who grunts a pathetic little sound at the lack of touch.

"who's your best boy?" woong demands.

woojin looks down at him with the most scary expression, like his patience might run out, but woong stands his ground. he won't touch woojin until he gets his answer. once he figures that out, woojin gives it. "you are. you're the best boy in the world."

"thought so." woong pouts. "now don't stop petting my hair."

woojin nods and starts running his fingers through his hair right away. woong smiles again and goes back to the same position, resting his head on woojin's hip bone and sucking the head of his cock back into his mouth. he sighs with content and feels woojin shudder under him. he loves the feel of it, the way woojin rests on his tongue, the way his lips are stretched to fit him inside and his weight in his mouth. woong loves snuggling himself between woojin's legs, in a position that could be degrading, but he knows how powerful he feels. he loves the way woojin pets his hair, because he knows he's woojin's most favorite. woong could stay like this forever. 

he just might.

he keeps suckling on woojin's dick like its candy, fist alternating between squeezing and stroking the length, twisting this way and that. he knows woojin loves it because he keeps dripping precum on his tongue, salty and thick. woong closes his eyes and loses himself to it, just relaxing his throat and using his tongue. he's making a bit of a mess, he hopes woojin won't mind. he feels so good sucking woojin off, and with him petting his hair, woong feels so relaxed he would fall asleep if his own dick weren't so hard.

woong moves his body to get a better angle to bob his head, but he didn't think his movement through. the shift makes his neglected dick rub against the mattress and he gasps, startled by how good and rough it feels.

"baby," woojin coos. "come here."

woojin pulls woong's head away from his dick himself, but he still groans when woong lets go. even so, he's doesn't hesitate to pull woong up and puts him next to him on the bed. he coos again and runs his thumb over woong's chin to clean some of the spit there. 

"i wasn't done," woong says very seriously.

woojin laughs and gives him a quick peck. "let's get you out of these clothes first, do you want that?"

"i guess…" woong sighs. a guy can't even gasp in peace without his boyfriend deciding to baby him again.

woojin pulls woong's shirt up and there's a bit of a fuss to get it off his arms. then woojin pulls woong's sleep shorts off slowly, careful not to let his underwear get caught on his very hard, very _ painfully hard_, dick. ok, so. being babied isn't so bad (even if that's why woong wanted to do it for woojin in the first place). woong sighs with relief, it does feel about a thousand times better not to be all glued to his underwear.

"you made such a mess," woojin says, sounding almost proud. he puts his hands on woong's knees and runs them all the way up to his hips, that he holds onto while coming up for a kiss. it's a quick one, a lot of tongue and teeth, before he pulls away just enough so he can speak against woong's mouth. "what do you wanna do?"

woong doesn't answer, choosing to only reach up to grab woojin's cock and pull him closer by the neck at the same time. woojin follows easily, dropping to his knees and elbows.

_ this is what i want, _ woong thinks, but doesn't say. he wants to ruin woojin, wants to get him moaning and helpless for once. he wants to thank him for always being thoughtful. but also… he kind of wants to punish him for being such a terror, for always manhandling him and being loud and such a prankster. he also… kind of wants to be ruined too. woojin is so good at being mean— when he wants to. after woong is done with him, he might want to. woong wants that, too.

"yah," woong starts, and woojin hums in response, eyes squeezed shut. "look at me." he does and his eyes already getting glazed over, his mouth open and panting, lips red and swollen from all the kissing.

woojin's eyes are open, but woong doesn't think woojin is seeing anything.

woong slows down and presses harder, pumping woojin tight and slow, the drag easy with all the precum and spit he left behind. the new rhythm makes woojin pant harder, eyes shiny, body shuddering. he's so cute. woong kisses woojin's cheek and giggles. so cute but so mean. woong holds him tighter and pumps him slower and slower, until he stops. by then, woojin is panting, and his vision finally focuses and he _ looks _ at woong.

"why'd you stop," he slurs.

"you weren't really looking at me," woong tells him sweetly.

woojin grins lopsided. "sorry," he says with his most devastating, most boyish lopsided grin. how dare him.

"that's okay," woong tells him. he pats woojin's head and starts carding his fingers through his hair, going back to pumping him all nice and slow. "yah, woojin-ah." woojin hums. "think i can top you today?"

woojin only hums for a moment, long and thoughtful, and woong presses at woojin's bottom lip with his thumb, just because.

"yeah," woojin finally croaks. "sure thing."

woong feels himself shake with anticipation. it's been a long time since he last topped, a few months at least.

"c'mere," woong says in a rush, pulling woojin down.

he comes easily and woong turns them around on the bed, pressing his leg between woojin's and against his crotch. woojin moans at the touch and woong can't help but smile. "i got you." he kisses woojin's forehead and then moves to their bedside table, finding the lube and condoms right at the top of their drawer within easy reach. you gotta always be practical about where you keep these things.

woojin's legs are already spread and waiting for him and woong gets back between them. he takes a deep breath and looks down at woojin. he's really— he still looks as good as he did a moment ago when woong last looked at him, and he will continue looking this obscenely good no matter how long woong stares. it's just a fact. woong opens the bottle of lube and gets some on his fingers, warming them up first. perhaps woong should be used to it by now, but the thing with woojin is his eyes.

he's naked, all his smooth, golden skin within reach. a blush high on his cheeks and chest, mouth dropped open and lips red and shiny like a cherry. his very hard, very inviting dick is right there. he's all muscled thighs and chocolate abs, but right now, woong can't look anywhere but at woojin's eyes.

woong reaches down and runs his wet fingers over woojin's tight entrance. he circles his fingers over the clenched muscle and woojin sighs with his entire chest, sinking further into the mattress. the way he's looking at woong is both calm and intense and the polarity of both gets woong's head reeling. he feels trusted and in charge and it's almost overwhelming. he gulps on nothing and, feeling spurred by that stare, pushes inside gently.

woong goes on steadily until his finger slides in and woojin visibly relaxes even more. his lips part, like he's breathing through his mouth and like the intrusion was everything he needed.

usually, woong is the one that bottoms. not for any particular reason other than the fact that he _ really _ likes it and woojin likes making him feel good. he's topped before, of course, but woojin was never this— relaxed before. maybe it's because it's early, or because it's sunday, or maybe just because. woong smiles; he wouldn't know. but he can't resist kissing woojin right now. he pushes all the way in and then pulls out slowly, so he doesn't jostle woojin and they can kiss without trouble. woojin kisses him back, hips swaying. 

"you don't have to be so careful," woojin breathes against his mouth.

woong nods, eager to please, and pulls out only to push back in with two fingers this time. it's a tighter fit, but woojin is so relaxed that they go in without trouble. "you're doing so good," woong muses. "you're so good to me."

woojin's breath hitches. "hurry up."

woong starts scissoring his fingers around, but not without purpose. he wants to get this right. "i should fuck you more often," he says. "make you feel good."

"you haven't fucked me yet."

woong pulls out with a pout, gets more lube on his fingers and then _ slowly _ pushes three digits inside and curves them. woojin's teasing expression melts and woong feels so proud he giggles. 

"what's the rush?" woong asks as sweetly as he can.

and woojin frowns, but says nothing as woong fingers him to the best of his ability. which is, apparently, pretty good, considering that woojin doesn't say anything for as long as woong keeps going, eyes out of focus and shiny, breathing through his mouth and moving his hips more and more until he's fully fucking himself down on woong's fingers.

taking the opportunity of how distracted woojin is, woong starts running his free hand up and down his thighs (that he might be a bit obsessed with). woojin's skin is so smooth and soft. woong presses on woojin's hip bone and traces where his navel dips. then he notices woojin has stopped moving and he stops his fingers too.

woojin is looking at him with an intensity enough to burn.

"jerk me off."

and the way woojin says it— it's not bossy or pleading. he says it almost like an afterthought, something that woong was supposed to be doing already. so he does. woong wraps his hand around woojin again and his moan is long and low like a growl.

woong stops fingering him, though, because he knows him. he doesn't want woojin to cum too soon and he knows that would happen if he jerked and fingered him at the same time.

woojin looks like he's about to say something about it, complain or whatever, but he's distracted watching woong move. while jerking him slow and loose, woong uses his other hand to grab the condom he dropped close by and rips with open with his teeth. he's contemplating how to go about it to put it on single handedly—he's sure he's seen woojin do this before—when woojin taps him on the knee with his foot.

"no condom," he says gravely. "want you to cum inside me."

woong freezes. hands, eyes, breathing, everything. he spaces out for a good second because. shit. yeah. okay. woong nods slowly. he can cum inside woojin if he wants. that's alright and everything.

woojin nudges woong's knee again, like he's telling him to hurry, but he looks amused once woong checks up on him.

"okay! sorry, i'm going!"

he lets go of woojin and picks the lube bottle and squeezes some onto his dick, wincing at the cold. he hisses when he gives himself a couple of jerks to spread it around; he's so hard it hurts. he feels flushed and hot all over, going a bit crazy with it. he holds one of woojin's hands, intertwining their fingers, and lines up, locking their eyes.

"ready?" he asks.

instead of using words, woojin grabs woong's dick and holds it right by his entrance, pulling him closer. woong follows. he pushes just past the entrance, and it's so tight and warm and perfect and woojin grunts so low and dangerous that woong stops, giving both of them a second to adjust. woong didn't think he was about to cum, but he got so close to blowing his load just from putting the head in.

"fuck," woojin breathes and woong nods wholeheartedly.

moving his head with so much energy makes woong kind of fall forward, catching himself with one hand on each side of woojin's head, he kisses him since he's there, and starts moving his hips. he pushes in and then pulls almost all the way out, slowly, to then thrust in a bit deeper. he keeps going until he bottoms out and woojin is panting against his mouth. woong hadn't even realized they had stopped kissing. he gets the pillow that had been tossed to the side at some point and puts it back under woojin's head, wanting him to be comfortable, then he puts his arm under woojin's shoulders to hug him close and starts thrusting.

woojin holds him by the waist, fingers digging into his rib cage. it should hurt but it doesn't. it might even leave a bruise. woong hopes it does. he pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in and whenever he pushes in, it jostles woojin and he moans right on woong's ear. it's heaven. they're chest to chest with woojin's dick trapped between them and woong can feel him twitching and leaking against his stomach. woong is is getting light-headed, he feels so good, but he keeps going at the same rhythm.

"do you feel good?"

woojin nods and presses his lips against woong's cheek. "you're doing so good. keep going, baby."

spurred on, woong picks up the pace, putting his weight up on his hands so he can look down at woojin. his eyes are liquid, lips parted, a lovely pink flush down his neck.

"pretty," woong mutters to himself. "come here."

he grabs woojin's by the hands and pulls him up until he sits down on his dick.

"good boy," woojin says out of breath, before starting to bounce on woong's lap. "you're such a good boy."

and woojin is so much bigger on top of him. woong holds him by the shoulders protectively, scared he might slip out, but woojin doesn't need him to. he wraps his hands on each side of woong's collarbones, fingertips just short of his neck, as he bounces on woong's dick the way he wants to. woong just sits there and takes it, moaning helplessly.

after just a moment woojin's moans start sounding desperate, so woong puts his hands on his hips to help him stand on his knees and starts thrusting up into him.

woojin rests his cheek on woong's shoulder, moaning directly on his ear, "feels good, baby."

"yeah?" woong frowns. he doesn't want woojin to just feel good. he wants him to feel _ amazing. _ "wait. like this."

woong tightens his hold of woojin's shoulders and puts him onto his back again with his head on his pillow. woojin goes easily. his eyes are starting to look really watery and woong smiles, feeling proud of himself. this is all him. woong pulls one of woojin's legs up and he's so flexible. woong nips at his thigh before folding it across his lap, pushing woojin to lie on his side. woong holds his ass and squeezes and woojin hums with understanding. woong lowers himself to place a kiss on woojin's shoulder before he starts moving again, and woojin's moans turn breathier and higher, not caring how he sounds. and he sounds amazing. 

"am i doing good?" for a moment woojin doesn't answer woong's question. he just keeps moaning brokenly. "woojinie," woong calls.

woojin looks up and reaches so they hold hands. he nods, gasping. "harder, baby."

woong picks up his pace, presses woojin harder against the bed and starts a ruthless pace. he doesn't know if he's the one moaning louder, he thinks he is, but he can't know for sure. he just thrusts and thrusts until he has to slow down or it'll be over too soon.

woojin lets out his whiniest moan at the slower pace and woong rushes to wrap his hand around his leaking dick. "you're so wet, woojin-ah. do you feel good? what do you want?"

"keep going."

"okay."

woong pushes woojin until he's face down on the bed, cheek squished against the pillow, and pulls his hips up. he leans down over woojin's body to kiss his cheek.

"tell me if it feels good."

woojin nods, and his mouth falls open once woong starts moving again. woong wraps one arm around woojin's chest to help him stay up and roll his nipples on his fingers at the same time. woojin starts moaning loudly, jaw slacked. he sounds so hot that woong has to start pacing himself again. he reaches down and grabs woojin's dick, starting to jerk him at the same rhythm of his hips.

"deeper," woojin grunts.

woong starts going harder every time he pushes back in, angling his hips just so. "like this?" he pants. the bed is starting to protest under them and woong doesn't think he can go harder than this, but with the way woojin is squirming he knows he's not doing enough.

woojin makes a frustrated noise and suddenly rolls onto his back. woong gasps in surprise, pushing closer so he doesn't slip out. woojin puts his legs up and quickly wraps them around him.

"deeper," woojin tells him again.

"okay," woong nods dumbly. "wait, i know."

woong grabs woojin's thighs and puts his shins on his shoulders, they go easily, and woong pulls out and goes back in hard and fast. woojin moans loudly, all out of breath. the new angle is perfect, hitting all the best places over and over. woong keeps pulling almost all the way out slowly and then ramming back in, and each time woojin keens like the air is being punched out of him. woong can feel he's about to cum, it's building up everywhere and he feels himself starting to tense.

"woojin-ah, i'm close."

"you can't—" woojin's panting so hard he has to stop to lick his lips. "i'm close. me first. you can't until i tell you—"

woong nods, feeling tears build behind his eyes. he's gotta reign himself in but he's so desperate he can barely breathe. woong holds woojin on his hand and starts jerking him. woojin has to cum first, woong's gotta make him feel good, he just wants to make his boyfriend feel good, he can't— woojin starts squirming, body convulsing between trying to thrust into woong's hand and fucking himself down on woong's dick. woong keeps his eyes wide open and watches woojin, the way his mouth is fallen open and wet, the way he squeezes his eyes shut and his hands keep going everywhere, trying to get even closer. woong strokes him hard and fast, twisting his fist on the upstroke the way woojin likes it. it's not long until woojin starts spilling into his hand.

woong starts slowing down, he's so close that he feels the tears spill down his cheeks. the only reason he doesn't lose it and cums when woojin clams up around him is because woojin told him not to.

woojin drops his legs from woong's shoulders and lets them drop loose on the bed. he pulls woong until he lies his head on his chest. woojin is panting hard, same as him, but he kisses the top of woong's head and starts petting his back.

"you did so good, baby."

woong whines, whole body twitching. "can i cum now?"

"yeah, baby. you can cum inside me now."

woong moans high and needy. without raising his head, he spreads his legs so he can prop himself on his knees and put his hips up only enough to start thrusting in and out fast and shallow, still moaning so brokenly.

woojin grabs him by the hair, mirroring his moans from the hypersensitivity. he keeps telling woong how much of a good boy he is, how good he makes woojin feel, and then woong can't tell anymore if he's still talking or just moaning. woong feels _ so good _ and woong loves woojin _ so much _he could explode.

"love you, too." woojin whimpers on his ear and woong realizes he's been saying it non stop like a mantra _ loveyouloveyouloveyou. _

and then it builds up until woong can't hold it back anymore. his orgasm hits him like an explosion behind his eyelids. his vision darkens and he goes limp on top of woojin, hips twitching while he cums and cums, his boyfriend kissing his face and shushing him quietly.

maybe woong dozes off for a moment, he's not sure, he comes back into focus to the feeling of woojin moving under him and he whines, burying his face on woojin's chest. he doesn't want them to move.

woojin chuckles and kisses the top of woong's head for the nth time, before starting to push away like he means to wiggle out from underneath him. woojin grunts when his actions make woong slip out from inside him, making him whine again, and then woojin goes very, very still. woong perches his chin on his chest, trying to look at him, and finds woojin smiling with his eyes closed, looking sated and happy. it's like he glows.

"what is it?" woong croaks.

woojin peeks at him with only one eye. he takes woong's hand and guides him until they touch his used up hole. woojin's leaking woong's cum and he shivers when woong pushes a finger in experimentally.

"you love this, don't you?" woong asks, amazed. he wiggles his finger to pull some of it out and woojin shivers again.

he nods. "kind of, yeah."

"i should fuck you more often."

woojin smiles and opens his eyes. he looks lazy and sweaty and totally fucked out and he's the most beautiful woong's ever seen him.

"yeah," he says. "maybe you should."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write a lot of smut so this was a steep learning curve lol so pls tell me what you thought?? thanks for reading!


End file.
